Frozen in time
by Desotel
Summary: Nevar, wakes up from a deep sleep and finds herself near the shores of modern New York City. Then winter hits hard in this modern city. Felix finds himself face to face with Nevar and he continues to build their relationship together and while hes at it can Felix find out whats causing the mysterious winter and prevent New York from another ice age before the ice catches him?


SOMEWHERE IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN

The cold air swept through the sails of the ship as the ship bumped into the massive waves. "Get a grip! Where in for a big one!" A man in a blue navy suit said at the front struggling in trying to keep his balance at the wheel. The crew of the ship was mostly up on deck with buckets gathering the water out and back into the sea. "Captain are you sure we should keep going on? I don't think we're capable of-"

"Were capable of anything". The captain thought for a second, "we will survive this! Now get up there and retie that sail. John"

"Yes captain. As you wish" John looked at the other members of the crew all staring blankly as the rumbles of the ocean kept roaring like the end of the Earth was just ahead. "You heard the captain keep getting that water off this ship and do your duty. And no slacking or were all dead" John took a deep breath and grabbed onto one of the ladders that's attached to the pole and started climbing step by step. The ship hit another wave and he was about five feet up. John held on tight afraid if they hit another wave he'll fall to his death, "don't look down". John kept climbing and then once he was near the top of the pole he grabbed the rope and tried to pull it over towards him the wind was blowing so hard it was hard to keep his balance, but then something out in the distance caught his eye. John took a second and glance head and thats when he saw something unnatural. "What in the name of the devil's is that?" John forgot about the rope and climbed higher to get a closer look at the unknown object, but when as he took a few steps higher some of the rope snagged onto his left foot. As John was up high enough he pierced his eyes to see what was up ahead the image he saw looked like an iceberg, but there was something else that seemed to be inside it. "Captain!" The captain took no notice as he was focused on trying to get them the hell out of here. He had to warn them before they ran into whatever the hell it was.

John stayed up there a little longer and then right when he got a good glimpse of the block of ice the ship hit a massive wave and John lost his balance he tumbled down the pole and fell. Fearing that this was the end and screaming as he fell John suddenly felt something caught his leg and pulled him tight. The rope "haha! I'm not dead!" Good thing he didn't tie it. For a second he stood there dangling and then the waves got bigger and this made John start swinging left and right. Trying to grab the pole but John was swinging too hard and fast that he was too far away from the pole. John screamed as the ship made a heavy turn swinging him in every possible direction.

The captain heard a tiny noise and when he looked up he saw John swinging franticly by a rope, "What in the devil's name are you doing?!" The captain screamed. John couldn't answer because he was too far to catch his voice and he swang so far his entire body actually went off the deck and over the ocean. John was swinging like a mad man. The other crew members were mesmerized by the event that was happening. When John swung a good distance off the ship he noticed that they were so close to the iceberg that in about two minutes they would crash into it. John was swing left and right, but he tried his best to get the captains attention, "Captain-" his voice faded and he came back swinging left, "ice-" and he swung right fading away, and coming back "berg!" When the captain heard the word 'berg' he knew what that meant.

Trying to do two things at once which was avoiding the iceberg at all cause but also not to put too much stress onto the ship fearing he'll lose one of his crew members was a very difficult task. Thats when he noticed something that even he could not explain. The ship started to freeze on its sides and the water around the ship started to stop moving. In just a few minutes the tip of the ship was almost near collision with the iceberg.

The ship was tilted sideways and and it no longer moved across the seas. For what it seemed to be is that the entire ocean for miles all around seemed to be frozen. With nothing but the cold wind blowing and making that whistle noise there was absolute silence. "Hello anyone gonna get me down here?" John was now hanging twenty feet above the frozen ocean. The captain seemed to take no notice and walked to the front of the ship. There indeed was the iceberg so close the captain could touch it and he did. With his black glove he wiped his hand across the iceberg that's when he almost jumped in fear. The captain was staring at a face not just any face, but it was a young female with her eyes closed, "what in god's name." The captain kept rubbing away the frost from the scene and he saw that the young girl had snow white hair and her skin was… well as white as it could get. The captain yelled, "someone get John out his his miserable situation and someone bring me a pick ax!" A few crew members moved about and another crew member came by the captain's side to further examine the discovery , "what do you think it is well its obviously a human of course" the crew member chuckled. "You don't think shes possibly still alive. Captain? Come on! What are the chances? One in a trillion!"

"Shut the hell up or I swear to God leave you here to freeze your ass off. I'll take that chance to save someone anyday." The crew member nodded and walked away disturbed by what he saw. Another member came along and handed the captain a pick ax. The captain thanked him and took the pick ax and with all his strength he struck the ice. Then that's when all hell broke loose. Everyone on the ship instantly froze in place and the women in the iceberg opened her eyes revealing the deep dark blue in them.

Chapter One

Someone new comes to town.

Felix had a hard time understanding what the point of school was. Sure it was to help him gain an education, but if he wanted to learn something why couldn't he just teach it himself whenever he wanted to. On his way home from school he was muttering how life was so boring and was the same thing every single day. Ever since Felix and his family moved into New York city he thought life would be more exciting boy he was wrong. He still gets bossed around by his older sister Janette and his parents are rarely home, they say they'll do something together as a 'family' but when their mom comes home she says 'sorry not today, maybe tomorrow'. As Felix entered his apartment complex building, he climbed the steel flight of stairs and down the hall on his right. He continued to walk until when he reached his apartment room number 208, he took out his key and unlocked the door. Felix stepped inside and said, "hello anybody home?" dead silence. His mom probably won't come home until ten or eleven and his sister? Who knows she could be home in forty five minutes or at three in the morning and when she comes home mom ask her where she has been and she doesn't respond and there's arguing and yelling until one of them leaves the house most of the time Janette would leave again or go to her room. Felix on the other hand, just goes to his room, turns on the t.v to the news and just does homework. When he finishes his homework usually in about two or three hours he would sneak out and just take a walk around the harbor and watch the ocean drift. But today he didn't feel like doing anything he tossed his bag on his bed and walked right out of the door.

Today Felix did not want to do any school work he just got sick of it. As Felix entered into his room he threw his bag onto his bed along with himself. Felix reached over to his right to pick up the remote off of his nightstand and clicked the TV on.

About an hour later, Felix got bored and turned off the TV, he got up and left his apartment to go for a stroll. Once Felix was out and about it felt good. Just having the nice cool wind blow on his face. After a few paces Felix bumped into someone and who ever it was fell onto the ground, "sorry I'm so sorry are you okay? Here let me help you up." Felix bent down to gave the person a hand, but when they locked eye to eye things started to become very strange. Felix had something caught in his stomach as he saw the young girl inside her hood. 'Um...um" Come on don't screw this up. Felix thought to himself. The girl smiled and chirped, "hello, its okay." She got up and lowered her hood revealing her white hair and those eyes. Those blue eyes. "Hello? are you okay?' Felix shook his head, "um, yeah I'm fine" She smiled at him. Felix couldn't help but noticed that she was wearing a pair of emerald green gloves that sparkled in the light. "So whats your name?" Felix asked.

For a second there was just silence and the girl blinked a couple of times and said, "Nevar I believe yes that's it. How about you?" Felix stumbled for a second and looked around, "me?"

"Yes, you who else am I talking to?" Nevar laughed. That made Felix embarrassed. "Felix" he said also moving his hand up for her to shake it, "nice to meet you" Nevar looked nervously at Felix's hand expecting what has to be done, but she can't do it afraid she might hurt him. "Um.. nice to meet you to, but as you can see I have to go. and Nevar turned around and started walking. "Wait!" Nevar turned around with a smile, "yes?" Now Felix thought. This is your chance. "You want to hang out and do something together. You look like you need a friend".

Idiot.

"I'd love to". Nevar said, but then she thought of the potential danger she could put him through. On the other hand Felix was... Cute and he looked excited. Nevar studied him. He seems so empty inside. Nevar made a loud sigh noise. "But I'm not so sure..." Nevar watched as Felix's hoped just burned away inside him. "Oh... Okay". Nevar felt really bad. Maybe they could spend time together, but she would have to be extra cautious not to touch him for too long or not to get angry if she gets offended. Nevar realized that Felix started walking away. She ran up to him, "hey how about we go for a walk together right now". Felix had a big grin full of satisfaction. "Okay".

As they started walking Felix started talking about stuff Nevar has never even heard of something about Transformers, Ferraris and other things she didn't quite get. Nevar turned around and saw a small thin layer of ice following her. No. Not here. Not now.

SOMEWHERE IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN.

A foot with a shoe made out pure ice slowly touched the floor boards of the ship testing to see if it was capable of supporting a heavy amount of weight. As both feet were touching the ground there was a loud thump. A body fell and hit the decks of the frozen ship. Struggling and moaning the body slowly started to rise and layers of ice started coming from all around the feet as she stood up. The woman who was once in the ice was alive and now breathing on top of the decks that was frozen in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. As she opened her eyes she realized it was softly snowing in the air. It was nice and calm. As the woman walked around she suddenly stopped when she almost ran into the edge of a pick ax, no a frozen pick ax. She looked around and suddenly realized that the frozen pick ax was held by a man a man now frozen in pure ice, no emotions could be shown whatsoever. she looked around some more and saw other crew members solid in ice. Even the man who was swinging with just a rope holding onto his foot just stood there in mid air.

"No! N-NO!" She fell on her knees once more and began to cry. This is exactly the thing she wanted to avoid. "I'm a… I'm a murderer. I killed these. These innocent people." As heart breaking as it sounded she stared at her hands in disbelief tools of destruction she thought to herself. She waved her hands around and then blue magic that shined in the air was swirling and she casted it on her self creating a unique blue hoodie that was dark enough to not look like ice, but was still able to somehow keep her warm and she crafted a nice pair of green emerald glove to protect the things she touches. She now realized what she had to do. Find some land and start over help people somehow. With the a blue aura around her she quickly ran to the left edge of the ship and made a staircase out of ice down onto the frozen ocean. She walked across the frozen ocean and if it wasn't frozen than at some point it would freeze in a matter of seconds.

After a few hours She reached to a city onto her left was a giant green statue holding a book in one hand and a torch in the other high in the sky she saw that the buildings at least some were higher than the clouds And there were what looked like tiny dots moving along really fast along the shore. What are those? She thought to herself. I must have reached into a new empire and that statue over there must be their queen.

With little knowledge, the lost girl walked towards the shores of what she thought was an empire but it wasn't really an empire it was New York City.

As she reached to the shores she looked behind her and saw the trail of ice she left behind, "better hurry before someone sees me" she snuck around the docks and found a good place to enter, she lifted herself up onto the hard cement and laid there on the side breathing hard. No time to lose,she quickly got up and started running to find a place to hide and gather her thoughts together. As she ran she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings and then she ran into someone. "sorry I'm so sorry are you okay? Here let me help you up." She almost said stay away from me, but when she looked up and saw a young male about 16-17 years old he had nice black hair and his grey eyes lock onto hers. That's when something clicked inside her.

The girl smiled and chirped, "hello, its okay." She got up and lowered her hood revealing her white hair and her blue eyes "Hello? are you okay?' She asked the young male "um, yeah I'm fine" She smiled at him. "So whats your name?" The young male asked her.

For a second there was just silence and then she blinked a couple of times and said, "Nevar I believe yes that's it. How about you?" The young male stumbled for a second and looked around, "me?"

"Yes, you who else am I talking to?" Nevar laughed. That made him embarrassed and Nevar could tell. "Felix" he said moving his hand up for her to shake it, "nice to meet you".

CHAPTER TWO

WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

Nevar was too happy to care about what happened all that matters is that she had met someone and made a new friend just like that, but it would be in a matter of time before he finds out what and who she really is. What scared her the most is that she would lose her only friend and he would call her a sorceress or a witch or worse. Listening to all the crazy things that Felix is talking about made her think, a lot has changed in time while I was gone. Nevar didn't even bother asking what any of the things Felix was talking about because she didn't want to feel stupid, and who knew maybe it was common knowledge everyone should know.

Nevar did little talking because she didn't know how to interact with a… a oh how should I put it? A man from the future? Wait, how would he be from the future in his time it is now, but to me its like I've traveled into the future. "Argh!" Nevar accidently let the frustration of her thoughts slip out. "What is it something I said?" Felix asked. Nevar shook her head and said, "it's complicated don't ask any questions about the subject". Felix opened his mouth, but then closed it forgetting what to say next. Nevar sighed lightly and said, "lets put it this way its my problems that I don't want to share with anybody just to personal, anyway what should we do that is considered fun these days." Now I've done it. "Oh um let me check some-" Felix said reaching behind him and pulling out what looked like a brown rectangular object, he unfolded it and pulled out some green paper with numbers on it. Must be their use of trade these days. "Well I got about thirty bucks want to go and get some ice-cream? Its a hot day out." Felix said. That word, ice, Nevar hates that word, but decided now is not the best time to argue about it so she said, "sure".

Felix was just sitting there across from Nevar with a spoon eating up the last bites of his vanilla ice cream. While on the other side of the booth, Nevar just sat there with a spoon in her right hand picking at her mint-chip ice-cream that Felix suggested she should try. Nevar started to notice that the end of her spoon had small pieces of frost slowly coming down. "Hey, you okay?" Felix asked. "You haven't eaten any of your ice-cream. Would it help if you remove the gloves-"

"No! I mean". Everyone in the shop was staring at her. "Come on lets go before we bring any more attention". Nevar said impatiently as she got up and waited for Felix to come. Once they were both up Nevar quickly made a glance and noticed that where she sat was almost all covered in ice. "Lets go." Nevar and Felix headed out the door which made a little ding nose as it opened. "Okay whoa, whoa, whoa...whoa. Hold on a sec what just happened back there you got all defensive when I just asked a simple question. Is there something you're not telling me that you need to get out out? Because I'm open and I promise I will not laugh at you or toss you away no matter what it is". This made Nevar think, she just wasn't ready to explain. "I'm fine, its just that". Um what do I say? "Just that I… you won't understand." Nevar said turning around and putting her left arm across her right arm. Felix has no idea what is happening and he also has no idea what to say. Felix checked his watch and saw that it was 8:46 P.M, wow it got late really fast so he got an idea, "hey how about tomorrow in the morning lets say nine thirty we could meet here and hang out some more. Do you have a phone I could contact you with?" Nevar had no idea what a phone was, but as she could guess it must be some kind of communication system that one another uses for those who are out of reach. "Um… no I don't, sorry. I would like to see you again soon though tomorrow would be fine yes." Of course Nevar didn't have any where to go to. Should I ask? This was a hard decision she would have to be careful. So Nevar decided not to.

"Thanks. Well it was nice seeing you Felix. I'll be here at nine thirty in the morning." Felix had a smile and he spoke, "well… yeah same here". Felix turned around and started walking away. "This was indeed a weird day" Nevar nervously laughed.

Now once again Nevar was alone. Nevar pulled her hood over her face trying to not draw any attention and she started walking, where she had no idea. All the sudden Nevar had a big grin, but that grin slowly faded away when she saw a snowflake falling down. Nevar started to speed walk as fast as she could to get out of sight.

In a dark corner there was a man with a black top hat that was peering the corner. He had a vicious smile knowing that he is now closer than ever to his achieve primary his goal. It was the man in black and his time in the shadows are running out.

Nevar was leaning against the tree somewhere in central park thinking to herself. The grass around her had a little bit of frost. Why did I have to have these powers? Is I just want to be normal. All my friends and my family are gone and I can never get back to them. Nevar slightly laid down with her head resting on her hands, trying to flush out any thoughts out of her head and closed her eyes and tried get some sleep.

Felix climbed up the steel staircase on the apartment complex and made a right turn like he usually does. "Felix" Felix almost jumped, but he looked to his left and saw Mrs. Hedge sitting on a blue chair watching the waves of the ocean. Mrs. Hedge was an old neighbor, she was in her late seventies and she was as happy as she can be. "Felix, how are you my dear?" Felix gave a smile and said, "I'm great how about you?" Mrs. Hedge just sat there gazing off, "oh me. Sorry I'm fine what are you doing out so late don't you have school tomorrow?" Felix shook his head and replied back, "no, tomorrow is Saturday"

"Oh that's right". Mrs Hedge gave a warm laugh that brightened the air, "when you're old like me kid you forget what day it is". Felix nodded, "well I got to go maybe if I'm lucky my mum won't be to worried because she's asleep. Have a good night Mrs. Hedge". Felix waved his hand and started walking to his apartment door.

Felix opened the door to his apartment slowly trying to avoid the loud creek that the door makes. As he entered he slowly closed the door and locked it. Felix looked to his right where there was blue carpet, a couch decorated in green leaves and brown branches and on the other side was their TV and entertainment center. Felix took a peek to his left and didn't see anyone in the kitchen, good he thought. Felix kept walking and he entered the hallway and made a left entering his room.

Felix had no idea what to do next, so he just tossed himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. What an awesome day. Felix couldn't stop thinking about Nevar, her white smooth hair, blue eyes, the green gloves. There's something about her though. It's like… like… she has no idea what anything is. She hardly talked and when she did it was like she was afraid to say anything at all. And she kept looking back like something or someone was following her. Ah quit your worrying dude, your just over thinking yourself again. Felix turned to look at his widow, but something caught his eye. From the bottom of the window seal little chunks of ice started crawling up. But it's in the middle of June and its seventy one degrees out.

"Hey, where were you mom was worried sick".

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"You know you could be a little nicer, and I saw you earlier today walking with a girl with white hair. Who was she?" Janette asked. Felix looked at his door and saw his sister just leaning against the frame in her pajamas that had clouds and happy with happy faces on them. Her long dark hair was just laying on her shoulders and she had her arms crossed like she was disappointed. "That's none of your concern. Sorry to be rude but if you really cared you would have bothered to say hi." Janette just stared at the other side of the room and with awe and started walking towards the window. "Did you notice this?" Janette asked.

"Yeah a bit of ice, but who cares." Felix muttered. Janette was so fascinated by what she saw she started studying it. Janette placed her right hand on the window, "wow it's freezing cold. I don't understand this." Felix made a deep sigh, "it might just be the cooling vent not working again". Janette shook her head, "no I don't think so. I think a snowstorm is going to come".

"Really? It's in the middle of June." Felix tried to explain. "I have to go and do some research. Good night Felix." Without asking Janette turned out the lights and shut Felix's door. Felix saw the soft glow of ice that was on his window. Out of curiosity Felix got up and went towards his window to check things out and as he got there he raised his hand and touched the window. That's when something strange started to happen, The ice started to rise up and go towards Felix's hand. Felix took his and off and then he saw the ice slowly fading away and disappearing. " That's strange". Felix stared at his hand, and looked at the window again. "I must be dreaming."

So Felix got back into his bed and pulled the covers over him and try to get some sleep.

Felix's vision was fuzzy. He couldn't tell where he was. It looked like some kind of futuristic palace. The weird thing was is that it was made out entirely out of ice. Felix kept walking and looking at all the little detail with awe. Felix turned around and saw Nevar, she smiled at him. Felix smiled back in return. "Hello there Felix" Nevar said. "What is this place?" Felix asked. Nevar responded with a very sensitive gentle voice and said, "it's our home." Felix couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. He did noticed that Nevar wasn't wearing her green gloves. Her hands, they look so smooth. "I have something I need to tell you that is very important and you can not under any circumstances share with anybody." Felix nodded. Nevar started to speak again, "I am -' Then all the sudden things started to go black and everything crumbled to the ground and right when Felix ran towards to save Nevar he woke up from his deep sleep.


End file.
